


Zoo Day

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Eli [3]
Category: DC Comics, The Justice League - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Eli [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Zoo Day

It was nearing midnight when Diana knocked on your door. You had showered after the party was over and gotten into comfortable pajamas. You hadn’t seen Barry for the rest of the night, and were worried. She handed you a soft cookie she had microwaved for you. “How are you?” She asked as you walked to sit on your bed.

“Worried about Barry.” You took the cookie, breaking it up to munch on it, something you appreciated when down. “Does he not like me?” 

Diana sat facing you. “He’s scared, Y/N/N.” She sighed. “He’s trying to do what feels safe to him, and that’s doing what he’s done since he took Eli home. Work, and take care of him.” 

“Scared? Of me? Was I too strong?” You looked at her worriedly. “Should I apologize?”

“No, there’s no need.” She said honestly. She was trying to figure out how to word things best. “He is insecure, you know this. Plus he has concerns of attachment. It’s part of who he is. And that doesn’t have to do with you or your actions.” He’d grown in the time she’d known him, but she felt that part of him would never go away completely. 

You nodded. “I get that. I just wanted to show him I didn’t mind those qualities.” 

Diana smiled at you. “I know. One day this week he agreed to go to the zoo with us, with Eli.” 

You looked hopeful. “Really?” Your face brightened at that. 

She nodded. “Perhaps you both can use that time to talk but without pressure of being alone.” She suggested. “And from what I’m told, Eli will be happy to see you.”

You grinned. “I’m excited now too. I really am.” You wondered what day the trip was. “Eli is adorable!”

She beamed. “He is. I am thrilled you like him.” She hopes things smoothed over. 

“I do.” You nodded, focusing on your cookie. “I like both of them. Even if we only met for a short while.” It was your turn to be shy. “It was nice playing with Eli at the park the other day.”

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself. I hope the trip to the zoo will be just as nice.” She nodded. “Eli loves animals.” 

You grinned. “That sounds amazing.” You really hoped you could fix things with Barry. He seemed like he could be a good friend to have. “Do you think he’d mind if I got Eli something at the gift shop?” 

“He wouldn’t mind, no. He might be especially shy about it.” She chuckled. “If it makes Eli happy, he really doesn’t get upset. He may get worked up when we remind him we would help him if he let us, but that’s about it.” 

You nodded. “That makes sense.” You noted. “He seems shy but determined.”

“Perfect description.” She smiled. “I’ll let you relax and get some rest. I’ll let you know when we’re going to the zoo. You start school in what, two weeks?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’ll put my schedule on the fridge when I get it.” You promised her. “And once I’m used to it, I may try to get a part time job, too.”

“I know you’re just as determined, so I won’t stop you.” She said playfully. “Just don’t overdo it like Barry.” She teased. 

“I’ll try.” You giggled. “How many jobs does he work?” You wondered. “Does he ever get to relax?” 

“Up to three at a time.” She said after thinking about it. “Many side jobs but no, basically he doesn’t get to relax. He feels his time needs to be working or taking care of Eli.” Diana shrugged. “We’ve tried to get him to cut back, but he refuses. Always has to be on the move. Never slows down.” She shook her head. 

You felt for Barry and wondered if he didn’t have time for friendship either. Maybe that’s why he pulled away. 

* * *

Wednesday morning came and Barry sent a picture of Eli to Diana. “See you soon, Aunt Diana!” He captioned it. Eli was wearing a small ball cap and was holding his favorite toy of the moment. Barry loaded the stroller into his trunk, just because he didn’t want to risk his very quick toddler running off. He was excited for the day but was also nervous, as he had a lot of time to think about how he wanted to approach things with you. 

He was surprised, however, to see it wasn’t just you and Diana. It was Bruce, Arthur, you, Diana...and even Victor. He waved shyly as he came over. “H-Hey guys.” Eli was pouting in his stroller, but reached for Victor when he spotted him. 

“Hi, buddy.” Victor crouched and tickled his middle. 

You bit your lip and waved. You heard Arthur snort and shot him a look. He grinned and shrugged. 

Barry shuffled over to hug Diana and smiled at you weakly. “Morning.”

“Hi.” You told him. “Glad to see you guys.” 

Bruce and Arthur smirked at each other. Barry ignored them and looked to Eli when he heard him laughing. He smiled at Victor made faces at the toddler. “He probably missed you.” He told his friend. “I’m off Friday night shockingly. Want to come over for a bit?”

Victor looked up and nodded. “Sure, man. Not often we get time to hang out.” He chuckled. “I’ll bring the pizza.” He grinned. 

“Great.” Barry smiled, bouncing slightly. “I’ll get some soda when we go shopping.” 

You made your way over to say hi to Eli while Victor stood. “Hi, Eli!” You smiled at him and crouched. “It’s good to see you again.”

He squealed and reached for you, kicking. He was clearly excited to see you. He tried to get off his seat belt and whined. “Eli, you need to stay in your stroller.” Barry sighed. 

“I don’t mind carrying him for a bit?” You offered. “Does he like piggy back rides?”

Barry nodded. “He does...are you sure?” He didn’t want you to think you had to carry him. 

You nodded. “If it makes him happy.” You smiled. 

“Okay.” He motioned for you to go ahead. 

You didn’t pay mind to everyone watching you as you got the toddler out and hugged him gently before putting him on your shoulders. You smiled as he got excited. “Okay, lets go see some animals.” You said happily. 

Barry was doing his best not to stare at you in awe and pushed the stroller as he followed you. Diana paid for the entire group, and Bruce announced he would be treating to lunch. “Show off.” Arthur teased him. 

Bruce punched his arm. “As if you’re complaining.” 

Barry looked at Diana who gave him an encouraging smile as he stayed by you. The first animals you approached were the lemurs. Eli bounced as he watched happily. “Dada!” He looked at Barry excitedly before pointing to the playful animals. 

Barry smiled up at him, always loving his son's excitement. “Yeah, they’re cute.” He told him. “I think the monkeys are next.”

“Does he have a favorite?” You asked him. “Or does he just like them all?” You added as your group started heading to the next exhibit. 

“All at the moment but he’s always loved giraffes just a little more.” He told you. “We came for his birthday and he got to feed one.” 

“That’s adorable!” You smiled. “Do you have pictures?” You blushed. “Sorry, I’m being weird again.” You bit you’re lip and looked away from him. 

Diana smiled. “I have some at home.” She spoke up. 

“Great.” You told her, nodding. You were thankful for her. She made things go a tad easier, until the two grown men giggling like middle schoolers. 

Barry sighed and shot them a look. They were more immature than him at times. “Should I start giggling when you check out Diana, Bruce?” Victor smirked. 

Bruce flushed just slightly. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.” 

“He’s got a point.” Arthur nodded. “If she’s in the room, your eyes are on her most of the time.” He pointed out. 

“Whose side are you on?” Bruce looked at him. “Seriously.” 

Arthur looked amused. “The side of love.” 

Bruce shoved at him. “No fighting boys.” Diana smiled. “We don’t want you setting a bad example for Eli, now do we?” She motioned to the toddler who was staring at them. 

Arthur huffed. “He started it.” He waved at Eli with a grin. Eli waved back before blowing him a sloppy kiss. “Is that new?” Arthur asked excitedly. 

Barry nodded. “Very new.” He grinned. “He’s only done it one or two times before to my dad when he’s leaving from watching him during the day.” He told him. 

Arthur beamed. “I feel honored, little dude.” He told Eli. He moved over to hold his hand up for a high five, using his other hand to help him. Eli giggled at that. 

You were happy the attention was back on Eli and smiled at Barry while everyone was looking elsewhere. He blushed and looked away. His face fell, making you furrow your brows. “Barry? What’s wrong?” You asked gently. 

Everyone grew concerned as he didn’t say anything. “What is it? Someone I need to have a word with?” Arthur frowned, looking in the crowds. 

He swallowed. “Julie’s here.” He said quietly. “I haven’t seen her since she signed her rights away.” He looked down. “She’s uh...with someone.” 

Diana gently rubbed his back. “We can go the other way?” 

“S’too late.” Bruce mumbled as he watched. “Think she saw.” Julie was headed towards them. 

She smiled at Barry. “Hi, Barry. How’ve you been?” 

He bit his cheek. “Doing good, thanks. You?” 

You hung onto Eli a little tighter and stayed by his side while Arthur stayed on your other. No one wanted to say anything to make things worse, but wanted her to get away. She shrugged. “Enjoying the last of summer before I head back to college. I leave next week.” 

“That’s great. I know that was a big dream of yours.” Barry nodded. He had been looking forward to college, as well, but that would have to wait. 

She nodded. “Yeah, it’s going well.” She smiled. 

“So who’s the dude?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. Sure, it had been awhile since her and Barry broke up, but he was still upset for Barry how things had happened. 

“Oh, sorry. This is Maxwell.” She motioned to him. “We’ve been together for maybe six months?” 

Maxwell waved. “Hello.” He felt a bit awkward. “How do you know Julie?” He asked politely. 

Barry couldn’t help the surprise that washed over his face. “Um…” So he had no idea about him or Eli. Barry looked to Diana for help. She was used to talking to people, that was part of her job. 

Diana looked at Maxwell. “They were close in high school. Times have clearly changed.” She smiled politely. 

“Dada. Dadaaaaa.” Eli made grabby hands at Barry. 

You carefully handed him over to Barry who held him protectively. 

Julie smiled straight at you both. “You have a cute little family. Happy for you Barry.” 

He swallowed, hating how she couldn’t even acknowledge Eli as her own. Sure, she didn’t want to be a mother, but did she not care even a little about how he was? 

“Yeah, Barry has a great life.” Arthur nodded. “We’re proud of him.” He put his arm around his shoulders. 

She smiled and nodded. “That’s good. It was nice catching up.” She gave a small wave before leading Maxwell away. 

Barry hugged Eli close and kissed his head. 

“I hate to say it kid, but you probably didn’t want to be stuck with her anyway.” Arthur told him. 

Barry shrugged. “Just wish she cared about her son. But he’s not hers technically I guess.” He said sadly. He looked at Eli who smiled at him. “At least he’s has us.” 

“Dada!” Eli said happily. 

“Always.” Diana told him. “Shall we continue our day?” She asked gently. “Eli seems quiet happy to be here.” 

“Sure.” Barry nodded, not wanting to let this ruin the day. Especially for Eli. It wouldn’t be fair to him to bail when he was having a good time with his family. 

Everyone continued walking down the paths and you gently nudged Barry after a moment. “Anything I can do to help?” You asked softly, now pushing the stroller. 

Barry looked at you. “Actually yeah.” He stopped so you two could be alone. He licked his lips nervously. When you nodded encouragingly, he sighed. “If you’re going to be in mine and Eli’s life, please don’t agree to be, if you’re going to leave Eli hanging one day.” He looked to his son, and back to you. “Protecting him is my top priority. He’s going to find out one day about what happened, why his mom isn’t around… I just don’t want to add to that.” He blushed but stayed looking at you. 

You blinked. “I understand.” You said quickly. “I wouldn’t do that, but I understand where you’re coming from. I want to be in your lives.” You smiled. “Aunt Diana told me all about you, and you seem like a friend I’d be lucky to have.” You said confidently. “I had every intention of coming into this friendship with the knowledge that I’d be knowing your son.” Your voice was gentle, reminding him a great deal of Diana. 

Barry sighed in relief. “You’re so nice.” He said instantly. “That honestly does help.” He told you. “I was worried about letting someone into what I’ve created as a safe place. And I know Diana wouldn’t introduce us to someone mean, but I was worried.” He admitted shyly. “It’s just how I am. I’ve always been the shy type. I had wanted friends, then Eli came around and it was more important to worry about him.” He told you. “I’m not  _ fun _ so I didn’t expect you to be friends with someone not fun.” He admitted. “I’ve been friends with Victor since we were kids, so he’s used to it.” He explained, glancing to his best friend. “And I’m rambling.” 

You giggled. “You’re adorable, Barry. Can I hug you?” You asked, opening your arms for him.

He nodded, turning bright red as you hugged him and he leaned into you in return. Eli enjoyed it, joining in. He nuzzled to you cutely, melting both you and Barry. “It helps that he likes you so much, too.” He chuckled. “But, we should probably join the others.” He said shyly.

You nodded and smiled at him. “I’m glad you talked to me. We can hang out more now?” You asked, sounding hopeful. He nodded and you grinned. “Awesome.” 


End file.
